


Honeymoon

by Randigzebra



Series: I belong to you [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ass Play, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Collars, Consensual, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub Play, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Honeymoon, Humiliation, M/M, Married Couple, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Paddle, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Protective Tony Stark, Relationship Discussions, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Steve Rogers, Subspace, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randigzebra/pseuds/Randigzebra
Summary: Steve and Tony had been enoying their honeymoon and decides to enjoy it even more.





	1. Play.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a three chapters and I hope to get it out before Christmas! Anyway I hope you enjoy it! As usual not betaread!

Their honeymoon had been going great. They had explored the Greek island and they had explored each other more thoroughly than ever before, finding new spots, positions and places to get each other off. But now they had decided to play. They were all alone and no-one would disturb them. Steve was deep into his subspace, trusting Tony to take care of him fully. Tony played with his hair and scratched his neck with his short nails as he was trying to not suck on Tony’s cock that was deep in his throat. His hand playing with his own cock trying to get out another orgasm, the vibrating anal plug going against his prostate, the stimulation was too much. He had already come three times and his cock was sensitive from the stimulation.

“Come on sweetheart. If you come one more time and you can suck me off.” Tony encourages him. “I know how much you love to suck my cock.” Steve looks up at Tony though his lashes as he whimpers. He took a firmer grip on his sensitive cock and pumps faster. “You are such a good boy… So good for me.” Steve felt the surge of affection, trust and love run through his body like a fire as Tony was tugging at Steve’s collar. Steve felt warm and fuzzy when Tony begins playing with his hair again. One hand leaves his hair and the vibrations in his body intensified. Tony must have pressed on the control. He whimpers again. “Arch your back a little sweetheart.” Steve did as he was told because he wanted to be good for Tony and then he couldn’t think further as the plug pushed up against his prostate making him whimper again. His cock was so sensitive and he wasn’t sure he could make it one more time. But he wanted to make Tony happy, so he pushed himself and finally came on his own hand and the vibrations stop. “You are such a good boy and good boys get rewarded.” Tony promises him as he pulls Steve’s head of the cock. Steve swallows to get some moisture down in his throat, Tony drags his thumb over the lower lip before pushing it in. “Suck.” Tony orders in a husky tone.

Steve begins instantly and suck at Tony’s thumb greedily, his tongue swirling around the calloused thumb. “You look so pretty when you are this greedy. You just want my cock don’t you?” Steve nods as he continues to suck. “You are such a cocksucker. You just love cock isn’t that right?” Steve feels his face flush at the words but nods because it was true. “You want my cock sweetheart?” Again Steve nods, avoiding Tony’s gaze. “Then go ahead. Make me come and swallow every drop, if you don’t I must punish you. You understand sweetheart?” Steve nods and begins to suck Tony’s cock eagerly. His tongue swirled around the tip before he took the whole length into his throat, knowing Tony loves that. He bobs his head up and down, hearing Tony moan in pleasure and rolling his hips against Steve’s mouth which made Steve’s own cock begin to grow again. He was pleasing Tony and that was all he wanted.

Tony chanted his name and dug his hands into his the blonde hair as he thrust his hips up into Steve’s mouth. “You are so good sweetheart..” Tony groans as Steve’s hollow out his cheeks. “Fuck!” Tony moans as he presses Steve’s face down to his groin as he comes and Steve continues to suck on Tony as he was coming back to himself. “So good to me..” Tony murmurs. Steve moves his head up from the groin sucking every last drop of cum out of Tony. Not wanting to fail.

He could feel the calloused thumb run over his wet lip and he wonders if he had failed Tony or if he would be punished. “Such a good boy.” Tony murmurs. “You swallowed every single drop.” Steve looked up at Tony. “But you want that punishment anyway don’t you?” Steve flushes bright red but nods.

“Yes… yes sir.” He admits as bites his lower lip. Tony runs his hands through the blonde hair, Steve whimpers under the gentle touch and leans into it.

“You will get that trust me sweetheart. I can never say no to you.” Tony muses and cup Steve’s cheek gently. It was such a contrast to what they normally they do, maybe it was because they had more time than normal and nothing to interrupt them that it made it easy to just slip into this state of mind and allow themselves this. Tony’s fingers felt rough against his face but he had never felt more loved and adored. “So beautiful…” Tony murmurs his thumb dragging along Steve’s lower lip. “Open up.” Tony orders and Steve does as he is told and Tony puts in his index and long finger into his mouth again. “Suck and touch yourself, I want to see you come again.” The plug start to vibrate intensely against his prostate again and he takes a firm grip around his already hard cock. “Touch the head.” Tony orders. Steve touches the head with his thumb, groaning every time he touched it and spread the pre-cum over the sensitive head. He gasped at the sensation. “You are so sensitive…” Tony murmurs. Steve continues to touch the head and pump up and down. “Down the slit… You like it when I touch you there.” Tony murmurs and watch intensely as Steve’s thumb dug into the slit inhaling sharply though is nose. “Maybe I will suck you off if you behave real good tonight.” Normally that was something that Steve would have enjoyed but not now, not when he was overstimulated and was sure that Tony would make him come more times. “What do you want for your punishment tonight? The riding crop maybe? I know you like that.” Steve sucked more eagerly at the fingers to say yes. “Yeah we should use the riding crop. And the paddle.” Steve began pumping faster; he could probably come simply by the thought of what Tony could and would do him.

“Should I use a gag on you? So you just have to take it until I feel that I am done with you? Hmm?” Steve continued to suck on the fingers, not breaking eye contact. “You would like that wouldn’t you? Gaged and tied up maybe? So your ass and cock is at my mercy. But that we will do later tonight. Right now I want to see how many times you can come and fuck you.” Steve makes a wet sound when Tony tells him this. Finally Steve was pushed over the edge with the image of what Tony would do to him. There was come all over his hand and the vibrations stop once again. “Clean it up sweetheart… Can’t have my sweetheart looking like a mess.”  Tony pulled out his fingers leaving Steve with his mouth open. He brings his hand up to his mouth and begins to suck his fingers clean from his own come. It was a bit salty and tangy. But the look Tony was giving him made it worth it. “Such a good boy, always a good boy for me..” Tony praises him making him flush once again. “Aw my sweetheart is blushing.” Tony begins to play with his hair again, dragging his nails along the scalp and down to his neck making him shiver in pleasure.

Steve finally cleaned his hand from come and waited for Tony to give him the next order. Tony traced his finger along Steve’s face in featherlike touches which sometimes seemed more intimate than anything else they did. Steve sitting in nothing but his collar on his knees in front of Tony who was still dressed in his chinos and t-shirt and when Tony touched him it was like Steve was the most precious thing in the world and Tony looked at him with so much love and affection it made his skin tingle and his face flush all the way up to his ears and down his neck.

“My good boy.” Tony murmurs. “I want you over the arm of the couch. And I want you to crawl there.” Tony orders him and Steve just nods and begins crawling the short distance. Suddenly feeling very of himself over how it must look with a 220 pound man crawling with a collar around his neck, but he felt warm and fuzzy as well knowing that Tony liked him this way and will always take care of him. He gets up and rests his arms on the arm-rest and let his head hang between them. The back of his legs were being stretched almost uncomfortably. Tony begins to drag his fingers over his back, still in that feather light touch making him shiver in pleasure. “You like that sweetheart? Me touching you?”

“Ye…yes.. sir.” He gets out, taking a sharp inhale.

“You are so precious sweetheart. You let me do all crazy things to you yet you get speechless when I simply touch you with my fingers.” He let his fingers travel of the perfection that was Steve’s butt and in between his legs touching his perineum with a light touch, knowing it wouldn’t take a lot for Steve to become hard again. “What is your color sweetheart?” Tony’s finger making small circle’s on the sensitive skin there.

“Green sir.” Steve answers honestly.

“What’s your safeword?” Tony continues.

“Red sir.”

“Good boy.” Tony praises him pressing a kiss to his tailbone. Steve cock begins growing again making him whimper. “You are very sensitive right now aren’t you?”

“Yes sir I am… I don’t know if I can come again sir.” Steve admits as he feels Tony’s hand touch his cock, dragging his finger along the shaft in slow strokes. Steve gasp thinking Tony would make him come again even if it took all day.

Tony stops playing with his cock which his he grateful for and instead he begins pulling out the plug that was still in him making him feel empty when Tony finally got the plug out of him. The slick feeling of lube covered fingers entered him, filling him up again and slowly begins to pump in and out of Steve stretching him further. The groans of pleasure Steve made deep from his throat made him feel embarrassed. He wasn’t sure if he had ever been this deep into his subspace before. “You are so good sweetheart. I want to hear you.” Tony encourages him.

He feels when Tony finds his already overly sensitive prostate and start to rub his fingers against it, his other hand traced patters over his hip and up his to his lower back. “You are so perfect sweetheart. You make the best sounds.” Steve moans at the praise. Wanting more praise from Tony. The fingers moved in and out of his body in a slow pace teasing over the prostate. “Maybe we should get one of those fucking machines for you when we get home. Stretch you open and have you take it for hours. Hm? You would like that wouldn’t you?”  He adds a third finger, stretching him wider, there is a slight burn but noting to uncomfortable it would soon go away as his body got used to Tony’s fingers.

“Yes s-sir—oh…” He focuses on staying still knowing it probably is what Tony wants him to do. Stand still and just enjoy what he is receiving but everything Tony had talked about from getting the punishment later to night and a machine fucking him for hours on end and maybe Tony would watch him. He could feel his cock leaking, he would probably come again.

Which is what Tony wanted he reminds himself.

“Fuck yourself on my fingers and make yourself come” Tony orders him. And of course Steve didn’t want to disappoint Tony began to move his hips over the fingers. Tony’s free hand moved with feather light touches over his lower back and hips in what he thought was soothing motions but to him it felt like fire wherever Tony touched him with his calloused finger tips. Every nerve ending was over sensitized and Tony barley had to touch him to make him feel like he was on fire. “So good sweetheart…” Tony murmurs above him. Then he feels Tony placing soft kisses and sucking small bruises along his spine as far as he can reach and his goatee it scratching at his already sensitive skin. He changes the positions of his fingers making them brush against Steve’s prostate at every thrust. “You like that better sweetheart?” He asks against the skin he just bruised. Steve doesn’t answer, he can’t. He just keeps thrusting and moans every time Tony’s fingers brush over his sensitive prostate. It was over stimulated by the vibrator from earlier and now his fingers were there with every thrust. “Are you close?” Tony asks as his free hand makes some sort or pattern on his butt cheek.

“Yes…” He gasps. He receive two hard smacks on his butt cheek making it sting and pushing him closer to release.

“You know why I did that?” Tony asks. Soothing the skin he just hit with soft touches.

“Yes sir. I’m sorry sir.” Steve pants as he feels himself getting closer to the edge.

“It’s alright sweetheart. As long as you know why I did what I did.” Steve felt hotter than before as a blush appeared on his face and neck even though it wasn’t visible with his already flushed skin. Tony took care of him and would never do anything to just because he wanted to. No he only did things Steve wanted him to and made sure Steve was okay. The rush of love and affection got him over the edge and he came hard. “So good. So perfect for me.” Tony murmurs above him but continues to push his fingers in and out of his body. “I know I said we should the paddle and riding crop on you tonight but maybe I should just put you over my knee and spank you the old fashioned way.” Tony was still touching the place he had hit Steve earlier.

“Or all three sir. I would enjoy that very much sir.” He could feel himself leak more precome and being pushed over the edge he just needed a little nudge.

“Of course you would sweetheart.” Steve could hear that Tony was mocking him slightly, adding on to his humiliation. He can imagine it all, laying over Tony’s knee like a little school boy who had misbehaved and his hand smacking him evenly to warm him up for the night, the softness of the riding crop playing over his back and thigh and the sudden hit when Tony just felt like it and then to end the night Tony would probably have him lay the dinner table or on all fours on the coffee table and hit his thighs and butt with the leather paddle until Tony was tiered and his entire backside would be on fire. The thought pushed him over making him come again spilling over the couch with a loud gasp and heavy panting. Coming for the sixth time today.

Tony pulls his fingers out leaving Steve to feel empty and used. He can hear Tony unzipping his pants and taking the bottle of lube. Then he felt the head of Tony’s cock being pushed against his hole but not going in. He tries to move so he can push it in himself but is only earned him a smack. “I want you to beg for it.” Tony continues to draw on his skin with the calloused fingers.

“Please sir… please fuck me. I want it… I need your cock in me sir please.” Tony pushes against his hole but still doesn’t push in. Steve was certain that hearing him beg for Tony’s cock or anything really was a major kink for Tony even if he had never said so out loud. Steve whimpers. “Please sir. Please I want you to use me I need to feel used.” Tony just continues to draw on his skin. “Please fuck me… please sir. Please fuck me until you come and leave me here with come dripping out of me… I would enjoy that so much sir.” His own cock jerked by that thought. Just standing here until Tony decided that he could leave and come dripping from him. “I want your cock sir please. Fuck me like your little cockslut-” Steve is interrupted mid sentence when Tony’s cock finally pushes into him and moves in a slow steady rhythm that meant it would take a while for both to get off.

“Is my sweetheart a cockslut? Hmm? Just takes it in every form you can get?” A hand steadies Steve’s hips as he tries to move with Tony and increase the speed. But Tony was having none of it and just continued in his slow and steady pace. Teasing him as his cock brushed over the abused prostate every once in a while.

“Yes sir… Please, harder…” Steve whimpers.

“I want it to last and I love hearing you whimper and beg, I just love the sounds you make.” Tony continues to move in and out of him the strain on the back of his thigh and back was getting to him but stays where he is.

Tony’s hands run over his back, at his sides and over his hips in gentle teasing motions leaving trails of fire in their wake. Normally Tony isn’t this loving and gentle while the play and it makes Steve’s entire body feel like fire and every single touch felt like it left red marks on his skin even though he knew it wouldn’t. But a part of him wouldn’t mind if it did, it was marks from Tony and he could show everyone that he belonged to Tony and nothing could change that.

Tony brushes up against his abused prostate bringing him back to the room and them with a loud gasp. It quiet between them and Tony continues to hit his prostate making Steve gasp and whimper wanting Tony to come so his prostate could get a break. “Clench a bit sweetheart…” Tony orders softly and Steve does as he is told and is rewarded with a deep groan from Tony. “So tight sweetheart. I love it when you are tight.” The speed increases but is still steady. “I am so close sweetheart. … So close…” Tony pants.

“Please Sir come in me… Use me sir.” Steve begs. Steve doesn’t know if he has anything to do with it but the second later Tony comes inside him and grips and his hips tightly which would probably bruise is he didn’t heal at the pace he did. Tony rides out his orgasm and place soft kisses along Steve’s spine as he comes down from his high. His movements finally come to an halt and the grip on Steve’s hip eases.

“Fuck you are amazing…” Tony breathes out against his back. They stay like that for a while with Tony just kissing his back and touching his sides and gratefully he feels his own erection go down as he enters a new state of fuzziness and calmness. Trusting Tony to take care of him. Tony pulled out of him but he was filled up with something new keeping him stretched and full of Tony’s come, ready to be used whenever Tony felt like it.

Tony’s broad hands moved over his back and up to his shoulders squeezing softly. “Let’s get some rest sweetheart…” He pushes on Steve’s shoulder to pull him up slowly and turns him around. He felt dizzy and his sight was fuzzy. He was grateful for Tony holding him up and moving slowly. They manage to take the four steps to the couch and sit Steve down reminding him of the plug inside him. “Lay down sweetheart. You need your rest.” Of course Steve does as he is told and lies down on the couch, making himself comfortable on the pillows that laid there. Softly Tony runs his hand in Steve hair that now was damp with sweat before pressing a kiss to his forehead before moving away.

“Don’t leave me please… sir…” Steve whimpers.

“I am just going to the kitchen to make you something to eat and drink sweetheart. You can see me the whole time.” Tony promises him. Slowly he moves backwards and Steve watches him turn around and go to the kitchen.

Steve watches him the entire time making sure he won’t leave Steve alone in this state of mind. Of course he trusted Tony and knew Tony would take care of him. But there had been people in his past that had no problem using him in this state but not caring to bring him back to normal. The blender went off and interrupted his thought process. Tony was probably making him the chocolate and peanut butter smoothie he had been drinking a lot lately. And it was easier to drink calories then eat them.

Tony comes back to the couch with the smoothie in one hand, a bottle of Gatorade in his other and a bottle of water under his arm everything Steve needed to not go under from hunger and dehydration. Because Tony cared and he wanted to make sure Steve was okay and that made him feel warm and cherished. Steve gets up in a sitting position as Tony hands him the smoothie and he sits on the edge of the coffee table.

He scrunches his face when he begins sipping it. It’s not as good as when he does it. Tony chuckles. “I know and I am sorry but we were out of the chocolate protein powder, so vanilla had to do.” He explains softly. “But you need to drink it. I don’t want you to collapse.” Steve would argue if he wasn’t so fuzzy in his mind. So he continues to sip on the smoothie under the watchful eye of Tony.

“Can I have the water please?” He asks softly. It was downtime so they had agreed on not being so hard on the roles even though it was apparent that Tony was still in charge. Tony hands him the bottle and Steve opens it and begins chugging almost half the bottle in one sitting.

“Thirsty?” Tony questions with a small chuckle. Steve just nods and empties the other half of the bottle. “You should just chug your smoothie to so you are done with it.” Tony suggests.

Tony was right Steve knew that but it tasted awful. But he chugs it and makes a face when it’s done making Tony laugh at him. “You want the Gatorade to?” He wonders softly. Steve just shakes his head. He would be fine for a while.

“You should drink it…” Steve urges him. Tony doesn’t argue and opens it and takes a few sips before putting it down.

“Let’s get some rest, I think we need it.” Steve changes positions so he lays down and so Tony can fit beside him as Tony lays down beside him and put his arm around Steve’s neck so he can play with his hair. Steve  rest his head on Tony’s shoulder snuggling into his neck inhaling the scent of his husband. The soap they both used, coffee, the expensive cologne, metal and motor oil. A weird combination he knew but it smelled like Tony and was calming to him.

“Thank you for doing this…” Steve murmurs into his neck.

“No need to thank me sweetheart. I enjoy it to.” He place a kiss on the top of Steve’s head. Steve doesn’t respond to that he just hums and snuggle closer into Tony wanting to be as close as possible.

“There will punishment later right?” He asks as he drifts of.

“I promise sweetheart.” Tony replies softly.

  
  



	2. Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets his reward for being good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... I did not get this out before Christmas not even close. But My computer died in december and I had an online course until Februray and things where crazy in march with work and hobbies and last week I was on vacation. But here is the second chapter and the next chapter will be filled with a lot of after care, fluff and sweetness.
> 
> Not beta read.

It was late when he woke up again, the sun was beginning to set he noticed he also noticed the lack of the warm body he fell asleep on so he sat straight up on the couch feeling panic run through his body, thinking that Tony had left him alone. Of course that panic went away when he rose and saw Tony in the kitchen cutting something and humming to himself quietly as if he was trying to not disturb Steve. Of course Tony’s humming would never disturb him, because the sound of Tony was always soothing.

“You awake now?” There was a teasing edge to Tony’s voice but still full of love and warmth.

“Yeah… You should have woken me sooner.” Steve murmurs.

“There was no need. We have nowhere to be or anyone needing us. You need to rest more so I just let you sleep.” Tony shrugs and pulls out a draw and takes out a plate and start plating the things he had been cutting. “Lay down again and just wake up in your own time.” Steve nods he knows its not an order but he leans down against the couch again but moves slightly so he can see Tony from his position. 

Tony continues to hum and move around in the kitchen with ease. Making Steve’s beating heart slow down and beat at a normal rate and he closes his eyes and just enjoy the moment of laying there hearing Tony hum. Tony was an amazing singer even if he would never admit it. But whenever there was music Tony would sing or hum along or in moments like this when it was only them and no one else would hear him he would hum to himself knowing it was soothing for Steve.

Steve isn’t sure if he fell a sleep again or if he just closed his eyes for a moment but when he opened them again Tony was sitting on the edge of the couch and had his hand on Steve’s waist letting his thumb rub in circles on the skin there. “Hey there.” Tony says softly and just looks at Steve.

“Hey...” Steve responds softly. Still tiered. Tony’s hand wandered up his side making him shiver in comfort, loving Tony’s fingers on his body. Slowly Tony leans forward and place a kiss at the base of his sternum and slowly moves up with soft almost tickling kisses that then moves along his pectoral to his nipple and Tony takes the hard nub into his mouth and begin to suck it softly. His other hand start to circle the other one to tease it. The stimulation of the sensitive area make Steve whimper quietly. His cock was beginning to come to life by the touch and all he wanted to do was to wrap his hand around it and stroke himself as Tony played with his nipples, but he wasn’t allowed to, he knew that so he just fisted his hands at his side and tried to just enjoy the feeling of Tony’s mouth.

He heard himself let out a whimper when the cold air attacked his now even more sensitive nipple as Tony moved over to the other to give it the same attention. He could feel himself falling further down the warm and fuzzy road and just enjoyed the attention Tony was giving him. Steve inhaled sharply when Tony suddenly stopped. 

“You awake now?” Tony murmurs along his sternum as he kissed his way up to the neck, his jaw and finally his mouth in a soft and loving kiss.

“Yeah...” Steve breathes when the break apart and when he opens his eyes he met the brown eyes he loved so much. “Thank you for that.” He replies softly. 

“No problem sweetheart.” Tony murmurs. “I need you to eat before we start.” Steve made a face he knew that because Tony just replied. “I don’t want you to pass out. So you will drink a smoothie with enough calories and then I will hand feed you. How does that sound?” Tony asks and Steve knows that Tony is doing this for him and if he refuses Tony will not be comfortable to continue their night out of fear that Steve might pass out.

“That sounds great.” Steve agrees. Slowly he sits up and take the glass Tony handed him. At first he thought he would just sip it but after the first taste he knows its better to just chug and hope he doesn’t throw up because that tasted awful. “That was not so great.” He says when he is finished with it, making Tony chuckle. 

“I know but I needed you to get food into the system so we can continue if you still want to?” Tony asks.

“Yes I still want to.” Steve replies.

Tony smiles and stands up and goes to the kitchen to get a plate from the fridge before returning to the couch and sit down again. There was different fruits, crackers and cheeses on the plate. He takes a pillow and puts it down between his feet. “Kneel for me sweetheart.” The order came softly and Steve obeyed immediately. “From this point on you are to call me?” Tony asks. 

“Sir, sir.” Steve immediately replies. 

“Your safe word is?” Tony questions.

“Its red sir.” Steve replies instantly.

“And your color now?” Tony asks.

“Green sir.” 

“Good boy.” Tony praises him. “Open your mouth for me sweetheart.” Tony orders and Steve obeys and is rewarded with a piece of orange. He chews on it slowly and swallows. “You want more?” Tony asks softly and Steve nods.

“Yes please, sir.” He ads wanting to be good for Tony. Tony hold out a piece of strawberry and Steve takes it into his mouth and sucks on Tony’s fingers softly before chewing the piece of fruit. They keep this up and Tony praising him with soft words and touches making Steve feel all warm and fuzzy. His cheeks must have been flushed by now and he was floating further down in to the lovely space Tony created in his mind. He didn’t even bother trying to stop it knowing he was completely safe in Tony’s care and Tony would bring him back if he needed to. 

“You look so pretty when you are like this. So perfect and so soft.” Tony praise him as he dragged his thumb under his jaw and to his chin with soft movement, the hand moved down to his neck and then to the back of it to play with the hair there. Steve hums softly by the touch and let the words and touch just sink in and enjoy it. “You have been very good for me today...” Tony praise.

“Thank you sir.” Steve replies in a murmur. Tony’s nail dragged softly along his scalp making him shiver in pleasure. His skin felt tingly, warm and tight. As it always did when he was in this state of mind. Tony could lit his skin on fire and he wouldn’t know the difference between the fire and Tony’s touch.

“And I know said I would put your over my knee but I want to reward you not punish you for being good. So I am going to use your favorites today and save the spanking for a day you misbehave.” Steve just smiled at Tony, Tony always treated him so well. Always got the things he deserved. When you do good you get good things. 

“Thank you sir. You are to good for me sir.” Steve replies. Tony feeds him a cracker with some cheese on it and chews slowly before swallowing. Steve felt like Tony’s eyes where burning his skin under the loving gaze. His already red face flushed deeper and he could feel it creeping down his neck and down to the tips of the ears. It was just so hard to digest all the love and affection Tony had for him in this state of mind. 

Steve wasn’t certain that he would ever find a dominant as good as Tony, who had Steve’s best interest at heart and not just his own pleasure and knowing that Steve would give more of himself knowing he was safe to do so. Something previous dominants hadn’t understood. Feeling safe and secure was important for Steve when he was such vulnerable state of mind and knowing he was allowed to be in this state of mind and trust Tony completely to take care of him. 

“I just do the right thing by you sweetheart. But don’t worry I will still tie you up and use the flogger on you...” Steve’s cock reacted to this and began to rise again. “...The riding crop and a bigger plug to fill you up and be ready for me...” Steve was fully hard again and the idea of Tony doing that to him was so exciting. “Would you enjoy that sweetheart?” Tony questions him a teasing tone know the answer already.

“Yes sir I would enjoy that very much.” He replies between gasps. His body was already reacting to the treatment to come. Not knowing if there would be fast and hard or slow and teasing. But knowing Tony it would be a combination of the two especially when he had done good. Tony handed him a piece of mango. “Maybe we can use a blindfold to? Sir?” Steve asks softly.

“Of course, if you want that.” Tony replies. He puts the now empty plate on the coffee table. “Are you ready to begin?” 

“Yes sir.” Steve stays where he waiting for his order. 

“Stand on all four for me please.” Tony orders and Steve does that in an instant. Wanting to be good and obey to get the reward later. The plug that had been inside him for hours was pulled out in one swift motion. He heard the click behind him and seconds later Tony’s slick fingers entered him to slick him up and stretch him wider. “So beautiful like this just taking it ready for something bigger to be stretched and ready for me.” Tony praise him. Steve was biting his lower lip trying to keep his sounds of pleasure inside. “I should really make a fucking machine when we get home. You will be fucked for hours and I will just let you take it until I decide you can’t take anymore. Would you like that? Tied up and just take a big fake cock?” God he would love that. 

“Y-es sir. Please” He moans as Tony was teasing around his prostate. “I want to be used for your pleasure. Fucked like the cock slut I am...” He moans as Tony pressed his fingers against his prostate in teasing motions and then going back to stretch him more open he wondered how big the plug would be. Bigger then he was used to probably since Tony opened him up so much. 

Which would be wonderful. 

A fourth finger enters his hole stretching him to his limit and it felt so good. The slight burn, the stretching feeling and the slick squelching sound from Tony moving around inside his hole. He knows this is a reward for behaving earlier.

“Let it out sweetheart. I love hearing you enjoy yourself...” Tony encourages. “You are allowed to come if you want and can but I will only play with your hole so you must come on my fingers.” He continues.

“Thank you sir… Oh.. Please..” He moans as Tony brushes over his prostate again. Once upon a time Steve had never understood the thing about prostate massage and the pleasure it could give the receiver and would rather have someone give him a hand-job then waiting and praying he would come from the treatment they insisted where so good. That is until Tony had showed him and actually found his prostate and he came the first time without anyone touching his cock and he had sworn he had seen stars when he came from that treatment alone. Now he couldn’t be happier whenever Tony played with his hole knowing his orgasm would be fantastic. 

His cock was leaking pre-cum already and he knew the orgasm was close and he knew Tony wanted him to come before he entered the toy inside him. He let out loud and almost embarrassing sounds as Tony’s fingers curls and moves over his prostate over and over again. 

“Let it out sweetheart. Can you come for me?” Tony asks and Steve can feel his stomach tightening before he comes onto the floor leaving him panting and shaking. “So good sweetheart. You are so good for me.” Tony praises him. He pulled the fingers out of him but let one linger and play around the rim. “Your hole is just gaping waiting to be filled up. You want that sweetheart? You want to be full of cock?” Tony asks and Steve felt the humiliation in his body as he answers.

“Yes sir… please...” He begs. 

He isn’t ready when the toy enters his body making him gasp in surprise but remains relaxed as Tony pushes the slick toy inside him without much effort. “Sit up.” Tony orders and Steve does as he is told and realizes when he sits up on his knees that the toy pushed on his prostate both internal and externally all while being bigger then what he was used to making him feel incredibly full. With every movement he was pushed closer to a new orgasm. “You enjoy that?” Tony asks as he stood up and looked down at Steve. 

“Yes Sir. Its amazing.”

“Good I really want you to feel good.” Tony informs him. “Can you raise to yours knees for me?” Of course Steve could do that and he knew this position since Tony loved having him in it when he would punish him. It gave him good access to his whole body while having him on his knees. “You want a pillow for your knees?” Except now he had been good and wasn’t forced to have all his weight on the hard floors. 

“Yes please sir.” Steve breathes. Tony took the pillow from earlier and allowed Steve to move to it all while the toy massaged his prostate. “Thank you sir...” He pants.

“If you need to come you are allowed to do so but you are not allowed to touch yourself. You wont be able to anyway.” Tony grins at the last part before moving around to Steve’s back and squatting down behind him. With gentle hands he puts his fingers at Steve’s hips before moving up along the sides, taking his arms with him and place his hands behind his head in an x forcing his elbows out and begins to tie rope around his hands and arms making it impossible for him to move them, although he saw a scissor in the corner of his eyes knowing Tony was prepared in case he said red. Then he pulled on the blindfold. He was completely left out to Tony. His arms was feeling tight already and the blood was draining from them his cock achingly hard already, but he felt a comfort knowing Tony would bring him to the edge several times tonight. “What is your color sweetheart?” Tony asks, his hand playing with his hair making him relax further.  
“Green sir.”

“What is your safe word?” Tony continues to play with his hair knowing he loved it.

“Red sir.” Steve replies confidently.

“Good boy.” Steve flushed at the endearment. He don’t know why but being called good and bad boy always made him flush in embarrassment because he loved it even though it was slightly humiliating to be called a good boy like he was a small child. “You have been so good for me today.” He repeats.

“I want to be good for you sir...” Steve replies. Tony moved so he was behind him never letting go of his hair. There was rustle beside him and then he felt the cold leather move up his spine slowly sending shivers through his entire body in pleasure. Just the softness of the action and knowing that at any second Tony could smack down on his back and have pain running though his entire body. It was the feeling of never knowing what was to come that made Steve’s entire body tense with anticipation. As Tony made it to the top of his spine he moved down again in the same slow speed. Teasing his nerve endings. 

He let out a sound that was somewhere between a gasp and a whine. He cock leaking with pre-cum still feeling sensitive from the previous activities. But there was no force this time to come so he just let his mind think about the leather that moved up and down his spine with soft motions. 

“Beautiful...” Tony murmurs behind him. “Let everything out sweetheart. I want to hear you.” Tony encourages. God he loved Tony for allowing him to be this version of himself and just be allowed to be taken care of and not have to think. 

The first smack against his back comes as a surprise but makes his groan in pleasure. It wasn’t a smack that hurt to bad just enough to make the skin heat up. He had been good so this was meant to be enjoyable for him and not just hurt. Again something previous partners hadn’t understood. Steve wanted more from the scenes then just pain, he craved the softness and affection Tony provided in their scenes and sometimes just be taken care of without taking his clothes of. After especially hard missions Tony would take care of him by making sure he showered and ate before watching a movie while playing with his hair until he was ready to either go to bed or talk about it. It had began when he had asked Tony once to punish him when a mission had gone wrong. 

_“No Steve I won’t do that.”_

_“I want you to.”_

_“I can take care of you but I will not hurt you for something you can’t control”_

Even if he was a superhuman and could take pain well and heal within hours. He wanted and needed more from his dominant. And Tony was all that he wanted and needed from his dominant and if he felt Tony wasn’t giving him what he wanted they could talk about it and vice versa. It had developed to a beautiful relationship of give and take from both side and made them equals in every sense.

And Steve was lucky enough to marry this man.

Another smack landed across his upper back and heat spread across the hit skin. It didn’t hurt just a heating of the skin making his cock produce more pre-come. Yeah he liked it. 

“So beautiful for me… You are so pretty when you are relaxed like this.” Tony praises him and the rush of love and affection runs trough his body like a fire making his already flushed body more red and heated. Just by the sound of Tony’s voice made Steve feel like this. The leather moved slowly again over the skin that had been hit. “You are all mine...” Tony states.

“Yes sir… All yours...” Steve agrees. And you are all mine… He thinks. He feels his arms numbing out compete but he doesn’t care he just felt so safe and so loved when he was like this with Tony knowing Tony would never push his boundaries and just allow himself to let go completely.

Another smack came down on his back, then another and another. Steve loses count and just enjoy the pain and heat building upon his back. He imagined a criss cross pattern beginning to form on his back going lower and as Tony moved down his back. Never truly hurting never reaching full capacity of the pain Tony could give him. It was a stinging feeling making sure his nerve endings never knew what was coming. Suddenly he felt Tony’s calloused finger following along the hit skin that must be slightly swollen and warm at the touch because Tony’s hands felt like ice against his skin. He makes a soft whimpering sound at the touch. 

“Color sweetheart?” Tony asks softly as his fingers moved freely over his back because right now Steve’s body belonged to Tony and he was free to do as he pleased with him. 

“Green sir.” He replies, shivering when Tony’s nails drags along his spine.

“Good. I want you to enjoy yourself. This is your treat for being so good for me.” Tony tells him again. 

“I want to be good for you sir.” Steve replies, it came out a bit more honest then he had planed. But he didn’t care because he was safe with Tony. Nothing he said or did in this state of mind would be used against him. 

“I know sweetheart and you are so good for me.” Tony praises him. The words made him shiver and body flush even more by the second. The love and affection ran rampaged in his body and he had never felt more loved and cared for. Tony stepped back and began to play with the riding crop over his back again. It was soft and teasing. 

“Sir?” He gets out panting. 

“Yes sweetheart?” Tony answers softly waiting for his question.

“Can you hit harder? Please sir.” He begs. “And maybe you can spank me even though I’ve been good.. sir.” Tony stop his motions with the riding crop.

“Of course sweetheart if you would enjoy that. How do you want me to spank you? Over the knee? Over the couch with the paddle?” He questions. “I think over the couch since I know you like that. Over the knee I always feel like you have to misbehave for me to do it that is more punishment then reward.” Tony ramble. Making Steve feel more relaxed. 

“The couch then sir.” Steve replies softly. 

There is some rustling beside him and then he is freed from his ropes, blood rushing back to the arms and hands. But the blindfold remains as Tony knows how much Steve enjoy being stripped of his senses. Tony takes his hands in his. “Stand up.” The order came and with slow movements Tony helps him up to standing, the toy reminding it self as it moved with Steve causing him to gasp at the sensation. From there Tony moves Steve so his hands rest on the back of the couch, spreading his legs wide so he had full access to his legs and butt making Steve feel incredible left out and vulnerable. Tony circle his finger around what must be a swollen rim by now. Its a soft touch but the skin is so sensitive that it takes so little for him to moan in pleasure. Then Tony begins tugging the toy out of him and pulls it out completely. 

“Your hole is gaping just wanting to be filled. Is my sweetheart a cock slut? Just wanting to be full of cock all the time?” Its a humiliating question and position to be in but his cock just get’s harder if that is even possible. 

“Yes please sir. I would enjoy that sir.” He pants as Tony pushed the toy in and out of him in slow motions teasing his rim. 

“One up your ass and one down your throat?” He hums pushing the toy further in and out again. “Where do you want mine the most? Your mouth or ass?” Tony’s other hand touched the sensitive skin of the perineum. Steve lets out an embarrassing sound of pleasure. It was just to much.

“My mouth sir. I love it when you use my mouth sir.” He loved it when Tony used him period. But that wasn’t the question right now. 

The toy is finally in place again but Tony is still playing on his perineum making him cum, spurting down on the couch. 

“I’ll remember that sweetheart.” Tony murmurs and place a soft kiss on this tailbone. “Beautiful...” He praises. Then there was a slap across his butt, nothing to painful but he was not prepared for it making him gasp in surprise. “Sorry sweetheart but your ass just makes me want to smack it.” Tony explains. 

“Its alright sir, I was just surprised I enjoy it sir.” Steve reminds him. 

Tony is quiet behind him as he moves his hand over his butt cheeks. It soft and loving, preparing him for what’s to come. “How much should I do sweetheart? 20? 30?” Steve can only imagine the mesmerized look Tony must have now as he massaged his butt.

“How ever many you see fit sir.” Steve replies. “I don’t mind your hands either sir.” Steve encourages. That what does it for Tony who takes a firm grip on Steve’s hip and begins to smack down on the cheek he smacked earlier, harder now heat spreading over the butt cheek. The pain grew more as well. But Steve’s cock only grew from the treatment and his mouth gasped and panted in pleasure. He was warming up the skin Steve knew. He stopped hitting that side and took a firm grip on his other hip and began to smack down on the other butt cheek. Heat and pain spreading over the butt cheek. His cock was leaking pre-cum again. His butt must be red now he thinks. Tony slows down and touches the heated skin with soft hands. 

“All warmed up sweetheart. Lets begin with the paddle shall we?” He asks.

“Yes please sir. Please let me have it.” He whimpers pathetically.

“I will give it to you sweetheart. You have been a good boy remember?” Tony chuckles. Steve nods to him self, because he knew he had been good and good boys get rewards that’s why Tony was doing this because Steve wanted and enjoyed it. The paddle landed on his already warm butt cheek and Steve let out a deep groan. It was a sound deep from his throat. He enjoyed this and it was just hard enough to hurt but not fully painful. Tony hit him again. Dancing on that lovely edge between pain and pleasure. 

“More sir please.” Steve pleads. 

“Always begging for more.” Tony hums. “Here I am trying to treat my sweetheart and he only want more…” 

“Sorry sir.” Steve says instantly feeling embarrassed about his greed. 

Tony takes a step back and systematically begins to hit his butt back and forth and harder now then he had been previously. It felt amazing as the heat spread over his backside and the pain was just enough for him to stay hard but not being pushed over the edge. He whimpered as Tony begins to hit him on the back of the thighs where the skin was more sensitive then on his butt. Heat building there and his moans and groans became louder as the pain spread and Tony seemed to hit harder with every strike but he wasn’t sure it might as well just be that his skin becomes more and more sensitive with every strike of the paddle.

“Thank you sir.. thank you...” He moans between strikes. 

Tony stops and place his hand on the heated skin. It felt like ice against his skin. “Is this what you wanted sweetheart?” 

“Yes sir. Thank you sir.” He pants. 

Tony smacks down on the heated skin before replying. “Anything for my sweetheart. Now you are going to ride my cock and can’t come until I come.” Tony orders knowing very well that a treatment like that had brought Steve close to the edge and the toy inside him had rubbed up against his prostate the entire time. “Stand up.” He orders and Steve does as he is told and Tony takes of the blindfold. Tony sits down on the couch and pulls out his own cock that was hard already. “Kneel over my hips.” Steve is quick to obey and Tonys hand goes to his hole that is stretched with the toy and pulls it out slowly and place it beside them forgetting it quickly. “Your hole is waiting to filled again...” Tony teases and puts three fingers easily inside him. “Play with your nipples for me while I play with your hole.” 

“Yes sir.” Steve replies and start to circle his nipples with soft fingers before flickering his thumbs over them. He moans by the pleasure he was giving himself. Tony’s fingers moved around him inside, playing over his prostates and touched his rim and stretched him further and wet sounds came from his ass of all the lube that had been collected in him today. 

“Pinch them.” Tony order.

“Oh sir.. please I am so close… sir please.” He begs as he pinch down on his sensitive nipples. 

“Not yet sweetheart. You are so pretty when you are this needy. You have been such a good boy today don’t stop now.” Tony praises him. 

“I can’t sir… please… I can’t-- oh god sir...” Tony removes his fingers. 

“Raise your hips a bit.” Tony order and then Steve was filled with his cock filling him up just so perfectly. “Fuck me...” Tony orders and Steve begins to move his hips up and down in a fast paced feeling his orgasm pending. Tony takes a firm grip around his cock and begins to stroke the hard cock. “I am so close sweetheart. Make me come and you can go after.” Tony promise him and Steve just nods and increase his pace and clench down on Tony’s cock knowing he loves it. 

Steve doesn’t know why but as his orgasm was building and so close he could taste it and Tony’s hands touch his body and then feeling Tony coming inside him and his own orgasm spilling over and he buries his face in Tony’s neck and begins to cry as they come down from their climax. Tony just hugs him whispering in his ear how good he is and how much he loves Steve.

“I am sorry...” Steve mutters from his place in Tony’s neck. 

“For what?” Tony murmurs.

Steve comes up and wipes his tears. “For crying. Just give me a minute...” Tony just shakes his head.

“Steve whatever reaction you are having its okay. I just need to know if I went to far?” Steve just shakes his head.

“No you didn’t its just I am overwhelmed sometimes how lucky I am to have you and how much I love you.” Steve tries to explain. “You are the best partner I ever had both as a dominant and partner… I never thought I have that. Then I met you and you are everything I could ever ask for… People before you… Didn’t seem to understand there was more to scenes then pain and they seemed to get of on the idea to bring Captain America to his knees. But not you… you are so loving and affectionate and I just really love you.” Steve finishes his ramble. “Sorry that didn’t make any sense.”

Tony just smiles. “It made perfect sense. And I love you too and feel lucky to have you” Tony soothes him. “Lets stay here for a minute and come down a little okay? Then I am going to pamper you.” Tony promises. 

“I don’t deserve you...” Steve mutters as he hides his face in Tony’s neck again.

“Yes you do babe… Because I said so.” Tony assures him. “Rest a little and we’ll take a bath later.” Tony says and press a kiss to Steve’s neck. “I’ll be here the whole time.” Tony promise him.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”


	3. Cared for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I like the end. But i hope you do and if you don't I really don't blame you.

The warm water was soothing against his skin. Tonys hands were soft as he moved the wash cloth over his skin. Tony whispered how much he loved him and placed soft kisses along his head and the side of his face.

“You are deep huh?” Tony states more then asks because its true. Steve had probably never fallen so deep into his subspace. 

“Yeah… sorry.” Steve mutters.

“Don’t be… Come back in your own time and tell me what you need. Alright?” Tony’s voice replies in a soothing tone as his hands moved over Steve’s body in a carefree manner knowing exactly where to touch and where to avoid. Steve remains quiet but enjoys the feeling of Tony’s hand’s move softly and slowly up and down his torso. “Thank you for trusting me with this.” Tony says in a soothing voice, like he was a treasure to be held. 

“Hold me… please...” Steve asks in a murmur. Just wanting to feel the warmth Tony provided. Tony’s arms stilled and wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist and his face nuzzled down into Steve’s hair in an attempt to bring Steve’s body closer to his own. Steve felt himself coming back slowly. The scent of sandalwood, lavender and lemon filled his senses and he didn’t even try to open his eyes again as they shut. 

He felt like his body was out of his control and the only thing that would bring him back was Tony’s love and warmth. And it felt so safe to be in Tony’s arms and just find his way back to himself and knowing that Tony wouldn’t rush him and they would lay there all night if Steve needed that. Tony’s hands move softly over his abdomen sending shivers up his spine making him shudder in pleasure.

“Like that huh?” Tony asks in a light tone. Steve just hums in a reply. Tony chuckles. “This is your version of drunk love.” Tony teases, pressing a kiss to his head again.

Steve rolls his head so it rested against Tony’s neck. “Yeah… sorry.” He mutters. 

“Don’t be love. Its more of an observation and not meant to hurt you.” Tony soothes knowing Steve was in a sensitive state of mind. Steve just buries his face deeper into Tony’s neck and stays there instead of replying to Tony. He was to tired and couldn’t make his mouth form words even if he tried. His otherwise fast working brain felt like mush and every thought moved in slow motion and the thoughts that dominated his mind was Tony and everything related to Tony. “Love you so much.” Tony declares and press his lips to Steve’s forehead.

Steve just hums not even trying to reply knowing Tony wouldn’t mind and just waits for his body to come back to him. A hand moves up Steve’s body and tangle it self into his damp hair, playing with it and dragging nails along his scalp to soothe him and just loving Steve through this. Once again love and affection ran rampaged in Steve’s body. He was confused on how he was the lucky one to get Tony. 

“What are you thinking about?” Tony whispers to him like he was asking about his darkest secret.

“You...” Steve replies softly.

“Yeah?” Tony wonders and pulls his hair softly forcing him to look at Tony.

Steve hums softly before speaking. “I… its just...” He stumbles and he feels his cheek flush from the embarrassment but Tony’s eyes are soft and patient just waiting for him to talk. “You are…. I mean...” He tries to find his words again. “You are… just the best I know...” He gets out and he hopes Tony understand what he means and that his point comes across.

“Thank you. You are the best one I know to.” Tony replies. “You want to get up? Get you to bed so you can fall asleep for the night?” Tony asks. Tony just knows him so well Steve thought because he must know that he was about to fall asleep. 

“Yeah.. That sounds good.” Steve hums out and opens his eyes to look at Tony. He didn’t even realize he had closed them again. Brown eyes met blue eyes and the feeling of being content and happy was taking over Steve forcing out every other feeling of insecurity and inadequacy.

“I am going to get up first and dry off and then I will help you alright?” Tony explains to Steve who nods to show that he understood what was about to happen. He was to out of it to actually answer with words but with soft and careful movements Tony begins to pull him self out from Steve’s body and gets out of the tub. Steve admires Tony’s naked body as he dried him self of. His eyes move over the slender form. “Like what you see?” Tony teases as he wraps the towel around his hips. Steve hums again as an answer but does not break his gaze from Tony’s body. Tony takes the small pile of towels and place them on a nearby bench and walks over to the bathtub and sits down on the edge and start to thread his hand through the blonde hair. “Are you ready to get up?” Tony asks softly. 

“Yeah...” Steve replies softly and begins to make his limbs move with him. He sits up more straight and place a hand on the edge of the bathtub to stabilize himself. Slowly he begins to rise up from the now lukewarm water. On wobbly legs he get out of the bathtub but Tony’s hands was put around him and supported him as he placed his feet on the floor. Tony rose up and helped Steve over to the bench and wrapped a towel around his hips before making him sit down on the bench and took another towel and began drying Steve’s hair. 

“Feels good?” Tony asks and Steve nods. “Good. I just want to take care of you and make sure you feel good.” He replies 

“You always make me feel good.” Steve answers and leans his head forward to rest it on Tony’s midsection. Steve didn’t see it but he could feel how Tony’s entire body relaxed at that statement and he was sure the brunette was wearing a soft smile he never showed anyone else other then Steve. 

There was silence between them and there was only soft hands playing with Steve’s hair and Steve breathing in the scent of Tony. Steve doesn’t know how long they stay in the position it could have been hours for all he knew but he thinks it was more like minutes. 

“Lets get you into the bed and I can give you a massage. How does that sound?” Tony wonders. Steve comes out from his hiding place.

“Sounds perfect...” He replies. Tony leans down and place a soft kiss on Steve’s lips. Tony was more gentle and soft with him then he usually is but he doesn’t mind, he just enjoys the love and affection Tony gives without asking anything in return. 

They left the bathroom and went to the bedroom and Steve pulled off his towel being completely naked in front of Tony being unfazed by it. It was nothing new between them after being together for so long and teammates before that.

“Can you lay down on the bed for me? On your stomach?” Tony asks and Steve just nods and lays down on the bed waiting for Tony to begin. He opens a drawer and pulls something out and then pads over to the bed and the click of a bottle opening makes him curious. Then slick hands moves over his calf. He lets out a groan when Tony hits a tight spot. “Your legs are always tight.” Tony murmurs and continues to kneed and push out knots whit his thumbs.

“You always make me use them...” Steve groans. 

“Well they are great legs.” Tony chuckles. “Have you enjoyed today?” It was the first time they had taken an entire day to do this. Time just for themselves and no outside world interruptions.

It had been perfect.

“Yeah I have...” He murmurs and hides his face in the pillows as Tony moves higher up his leg. His entire body was sore and tight but somehow felt loose at the same time. His mind is loose he realized because he was still floating around in the lovely place he never wanted to leave. Tony had abandoned his leg and teased his still open and sensitive hole causing him to gasp in pleasure. “Please...” he begs not really knowing what he is actually begging for.

He could feel how his hole tried to close itself around Tony’s finger but where still stretched and just kept fluttering as it tried to close itself. 

“Just trying to soothe love… You have been filled up the entire day.” Tony explains but keeps circling the hole with his finger. 

“Like begin full...” He raises his hips slightly trying to make Tony push his fingers inside him again. 

“I know love….” Putting a hand on Steve’s hip to still him. “But now your body will get a break alright?” Steve groans but knows that Tony is right. He relaxes into the bed again and just enjoy the finger that is right there and just tease his sensitive rim before going over to the other thigh and starts to kneed there and finding tight spots and push them out with his hands. “Relax sweetie.” Steve let out a breath and felt his body relax and Tony’s hand can continue to massage.

“We should get away more often… This is nice...” Steve turns his head so his eye’s lock with Tony’s who just smiles.

“You just want to be pampered.” Tony teases. 

“No… I meant today… It was nice to just be yours.” Steve confesses and blushes.

“I know what you meant.” Tony smiles softly and moves up to massage the butt. Being careful on the still red and sensitive skin. “But you are always mine no matter what state of mind you are in...” Tony assures him pressing a kiss to his tailbone. “We can discuss this further when you are more clearheaded alright?”

“Yeah sounds good...” Steve agrees and hides his face again in the pillow. Steve felt the hands move up to his lower-back finding tight muscles there as well. 

“Your body is so tense...” Tony mutters as he tried to convince the muscles to move in his direction. Steve smile to himself loving how Tony talked to himself and trying to force things out of his control to do as he wants. 

“Yeah I know… High stress job and all...” Steve muses feeling his mind return to him. He lets out a content sigh and the hands of his husband moved up to his mid back and up to his shoulders and neck. Pressing soft kisses along his shoulders and neck making Steve melt under the love and affection Tony pressed into his skin. “That’s nice...” He murmurs. 

“Good.” Tony continues to press kisses until he reached the ear. “You want something to drink or eat before bed?” Tony asks. 

“No thank you.” Steve murmurs. 

“Alright then we should get some sleep, its been a long day for you.” Tony slides of his back and of the bed and begin tugging at the covers so Steve can crawl under it first which he does and Tony goes in after him. Steve who wanted to be close to Tony snuggled in under his chin and tangled their legs together. Tony who never minded his clinginess just started to caress his hair and whisper sweet words into his head, placing soft kisses on his head. 

“I am so lucky to have you...” Steve says into Tony throat. 

“Ssh… Let’s not do that right now love. Don’t go down that road you will only be upset and I will be mad because people mistreated you.” Tony states. 

Steve nods and knows Tony is right. It would be dumb to ruin a beautiful moment with his clinginess and neediness. “I love you...” He settles on instead and tries to snuggle closer into Tony’s body, as if they would become one if he tried hard enough.

“I love you too Steve. Now sleep and I will make you a big breakfast tomorrow.” Tony promises. 

“Promise you will wait until I wake up. I don’t want to wake up alone...” He says almost to quietly and its a wonder that Tony heard him.

“I will be here when you wake up...” Tony promises and hugs him closer letting sleep wash over both of them.

–

When Steve woke up the next morning he was still tangled up with Tony which made him feel relived and safe. Tony was still asleep and the hot breath hit him on the forehead as Tony stayed asleep. He needed to pee and brush his teeth but he remained still not wanting to wake up Tony knowing he needed it and when they returned home Tony would get to little of it. 

He looked younger when he was asleep Steve noted, the crowfeet around his eyes where smoothed out and the laugh lines around his mouth where almost gone as well. A few grey hair had gotten through the color Tony insisted on using even though Steve loved his salt and pepper hair. He loved how Tony had signs of a life lived not always a well lived life but he had lived it and not hidden away from battle that came his way. 

Tony began to stir but his eyes remain closed and his breath even still hitting him on the forehead. But even as he stirred he never let go of his grip on Steve. Keeping Steve close to his chest. Slowly Steve tries to get out of the grip feeling the need to pee to take over. 

“Where are you going?” Tony murmurs still heavy with sleep but awake enough to know Steve was trying to get loose.

“To the bathroom… need to pee...” Steve explains. Tony lets him go and curl back under the covers going back to sleep. Quickly Steve gets up and goes to the bathroom and quickly gets back ignoring to brush his teeth knowing Tony wont mind his morning breath and he didn’t mind Tony’s morning breath. 

When he gets back Tony was awake and scrolling trough his phone lazily. He could be reading about anything really and Steve doesn’t even bother to ask and just crawls back under the covers and Tony just put his phone away and welcomed Steve back into his arms and kisses him good morning. Long and slow and hands wandering over his body in careful touches. 

“Good morning.” Tony says between kisses. “How are you feeling today?” Tony fingers traced along his collar and seemed mesmerized by it.

“Morning...” Steve replies. “I feel good… Hungry.” He says softly.

“Then we better get food into you then. Can’t have you feeling hungry...” Tony smiles. “Keep this on?” He asks, his finger never leaving the collar.

“Of course.” Steve just replies not questioning why because he didn’t need to. If Tony wanted it he got it. “Should I get dressed?” He asks.

“No… I would like it if you are naked. But you can if you want to.” Tony offers. Steve just kisses him and murmurs ‘no’ into Tony’s mouth. 

They get up from the bed, Tony pulling on a pair of sweatpants and Steve remaining naked. They move towards the kitchen and living room where it was cleaned up from last night and Steve knows Tony did that after he had fallen asleep. 

“Sit down and I will make you breakfast.” Tony orders him softly and Steve does as he is told and sits down on the barstool and watch as Tony prepared them breakfast. He cooks them eggs and bacon, he brews coffee and makes Steve a fruit smoothie to sip on while breakfast is being made. It quiet between them but that’s okay Steve just enjoys the sight of Tony in front of him and drinks his smoothie. 

After awhile Tony is done and serves him a big plate of eggs and bacon and toast on the side and a cup of coffee and then sits down next to Steve with a smaller plate of the same things. 

“Thank you.” Steve says before digging in to the food. 

“No need to thank me. I am just treating you the way you deserve.” Tony assures him and press a small kiss on his shoulder. 

Its quiet between them again and there is a slight tension of the something unasked between them and rather then just staying quiet Steve speaks up.

“I meant what I said last night… About being yours...” He spoke and looked at Tony as he did. “Being like this because you want me to… All the time not just on days when we have time. I want to belong to you completely..”

Tony is quiet as he chews on his bacon piece before finally speaking. “I know and I have thought about it and I just don’t know how that would work… And in my mind you do belong to me and I don’t want to tell you what to wear or give you punishment because you broke some rule I made up...” Tony explains. “I enjoy this time together I do and you know that but I don’t know if I ever will be ready or comfortable to go further then this.” Tony explains. 

Steve didn’t know how he felt about this. He knew Tony was honest with him and would always be and if he wasn’t comfortable with going further then what they had now he was okay with that. It wasn’t like it had been his dream for their relationship to evolve to something like that but he was so comfortable with Tony that he let himself imagine what that life could be like.

“Okay.” Steve says not really knowing what else to actually say about this. “I understand that and I respect that you aren’t ready or comfortable with that.”  
“I am sorry Steve...” Tony begins.

“Don’t be Tony. It was just a thought and if you are not comfortable with it then that’s okay. You and I are still okay. I promise.” He leans in and place a small kiss on Tony’s mouth. “I love you. And this will not change that alright?”

Tony nods. “Alright.” He agrees with a small smile. “And just so you know, you do belong to me completely just as I belong to you completely. You don’t need the collar or do as I say for me to know that.” Tony says and Steve smile and kiss him again. “You have my heart and that is more important to me then me having control over you.” 

“And you have my heart…” Steve replies smiling to his husband. And Steve knew it was safe with Tony and Steve was safe with Tony something he had searched for his whole life. And he finally had it and that was more important then any desire he could ever have.


End file.
